The best thing?
by Permen Caca
Summary: Aish, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau kabur secepatnya. Lihatlah, gadis itu melipat lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan otot tangannya dan matanya menyipit bagai elang, bersiap memburumu!/"SHANNAROO!"/Menurutmu, hal apa yang terbaik di dunia?/Naruto dan Sakura mempunyai jawaban mereka sendiri/for gui gui M.I.T/fluff?


**Nattually on**

**.**

**Hal terbaik apa yang pernah kau dapatkan?**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menggerakan kepalanya kesana kemari. Rambut sebahunya bergoyang pelan menggelitik leher putihnya.

Aish, semu merah di pipi _chubby_-nya membuat yang melihat ingin mencubit gemas pipinya.

Apa sih yang membuat wajah gadis itu berbinar-binar cerah?

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**The best thing? © Nattually**

**.**

**Warning ; **Rush, typos, fluff (gagal?), plotless, OOC.

**.**

**Dedicated for gui gui M.I.T**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraaa-chan,"

Tersentak, gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di ayunan mendongakan kepalanya. Terlihat pemuda berambut jabrik kuning berlari ke arahnya—melempar senyum padanya. Dan ketika jarak tinggal semeter, pemuda itu memelankan langkahnya.

Lama.

Pemuda itu menatapnya lama. Terpesonakah?

Akhirnya, tak sia-sia dia mematut dirinya di depan cermin begitu lama. Rambut merah mudanya dikeramas dengan shampoo yang paling wangi, badan di lulur— bahkan dia mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk menemukan baju yang pas.

Baju yang terpilih adalah rok putih model kerut selutut dengan atasan tank top merah marun dipadu bolero warna putih. Tak lupa, jepit manis beraksen kupu-kupu menjepit bagian samping kiri rambutnya.

Berlebihankah persiapan Haruno Sakura? Tidak juga. Bagaimanapun, dia ingin tampil manis di hari kencan pertamanya dengan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang kini berdiri di depannya— masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sakura menunduk tak kuat dengan pandangan Naruto yang terasa mengintimidasinya.

Hening

Hening.

"Hahahahaha!"

Eh?

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Alisnya bertaut heran melihat pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada apa gerangan?

"Hahaha—Sa-Sakura—hahahahaha—apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baru saja jatuh kemarin?—hahaha," dengan tersendat-sendat, Naruto berusaha berkata pada Sakura.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tak paham.

"Kau kenapa pakai baju yang feminin seperti itu? Hahahahaha,"

Wajah Sakura mulai memerah. Malu ditertawakan sekaligus kesal karena usahanya 'bersemedi' sekian jam hasilnya hanya untuk bahan lelucon.

"_Baka_! Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Hahahaha, habisnya… aku kan tidak pernah melihatmu pakai baju yang seperti ini!"

Memang. Sakura yang diketahui Naruto adalah cewek yang tidak begitu suka berdandan feminin. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, Sakura sedikit tomboy. Jadi, jangan heran kalau Naruto tergelak sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja!" Sakura berujar sambil menghentakkan kaki yang membuat pemuda itu seketika berhenti tertawa.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, jangan marah begitu dong, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan wajah mengkerut kesal, Sakura berkata, "Habisnya, kau mentertawakanku!"

"Baiklah, aku akui aku salah. Habisnya, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat Sakura berpakaian seperti ini,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Eh? Itu, soalnya Sakura-_chan_ kelihatan…" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang memang gatal,"manis sekali. Jujur, aku tidak bohong!"

**Bletak!**

"Aduh!"

"_Baka_!" Seru Sakura sembari berusaha menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya.

"Eh? Aku salah kalau mengatakan hal jujur ya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"_Baka_! " Sakura berseru lagi, "kau memang payah dalam merayu gadis," imbuhnya.

"Aku tidak merayumu Sakura-_chan_, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas dipikiranku kok,"

"Baka,"

Wajah keduanya merona. Hembusan angin menjadi pengisi keheningan mereka untuk sejenak. Sekaligus untuk memberi waktu menetralkan detak jantung yang menggila.

Cekacekaceka, yang lagi dimabuk asmara memang indah ya. Awalnya sering bertengkar, eh, taunya kalau sudah pacaran jadi malu-malu gitu.

Biarkan sajalah. Daripada malu-maluin.

"Errr… Sakura-_chan_, kalau lama-lama disini, kita bakalan terpanggang matahari lho," ucap Naruto memburaikan keheningan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana, Naruto?"

"Itu rahasia!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Lalu menarik pergelangan gadis itu ke arah tempat dia memakirkan motornya.

Dan motor itu di bawanya bersama Sakura ke sebuah bukit dengan rerumputan hijau nan luas. Udara disini terasa sejuk sekali. Panasnya matahari pun tidak begitu terasa.

Nyaman dan tenang.

Dengan tangan yang di rentangkan sebesar-besarnya, Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum menghampiri Sakura sembari membawa dua bungkusan kecil. Lalu dia serahkan satu bungkusan pada Sakura.

"Apa itu Naruto?" Sakura bangkit dan duduk mengambil bungkusan.

"Itu omelet yang kubeli sebelum menjemputmu," jawabnya—duduk di samping Sakura.

Senyum Sakura merekah. Segera dibukanya bungkusan itu dan dimakannya. Begitu pula Naruto, keduanya menikmati panorama daun-daun yang menari-nari di udara sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura menoleh, "Iy—EH?" Sakura memekik kecil ketika sadar wajah Naruto dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ada nasi tuh di wajahmu," dengan gerakan lembut, jemari Naruto menyingkirkan sisa nasi yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Setelahnya, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Memunggungi Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto berani bersumpah, sekilas, dia melihat rona tipis di wajah Sakura. Tak pelak, hal itu menggelitik Naruto untuk mengerjai gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut. Khukhukhu.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik lembut, "Sakura-_chan_…"

**Deg.**

Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Tangannya mendadak dingin. Degup jantungnya bertambah kencang ketika merasakan tubuh Naruto merapat ke punggungnya. Napas hangat pemuda itu membelai tengkuknya pelan.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Naruto makin terus bermimik 'khukhukhukhu' dan dia sangat menikmati posisinya saat ini. Harum yang menyeruak dari helaian rambut gadis itu begitu membiusnya.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam, _Baka_!" Suara Sakura sedikit gemetar berusaha melawan kegugupannya.

Sial! Sejak kapan dia dengan mudahnya ditaklukan pada pemuda ini?

"Sakura-_chan…._" Naruto berbisik lagi.

Angin berhembus lagi menerpa mereka, lalu Sakura membalas—dengan susah payah, "A- apa?"

Hening sesaat.

.

.

"Ada ulat bulu tuh di dekat kakimu…"

Eh?

"KYAAAAAA!"

**Bukh!**

Naas bagi Naruto, ketika Sakura tiba-tiba melompat berdiri, siku gadis itu mengenai rahangnya dengan keras hingga rahangnya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

.

Aish, Naruto. Sebaiknya sekarang kau harus bangkit dan cepat lari. Lihatlah, gadis itu dengan mata memicing dan lengan baju yang dilipat hingga siku, bersiap memburumu!

"SHANNNAAAAAROOOO!"

.

.

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

**.**

"_Menurutmu, hal apa yang terbaik di dunia?"_

"_Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Sakura-_chan?_ Hal apa menurutmu yang terbaik?"_

"_Aku? Menurutku, aku bisa berada bersamamu dan jatuh cinta, adalah hal yang terbaik,"_

"_Oh, kalau bagiku, perkataanmu tadi adalah nomor dua dari hal terbaik yang ada di dunia,"_

"_Jadi, apa yang pertama?"_

"_Hal yang pertama itu… menemukanmu,"_

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

Ahhhhh. Kangen sekali saya menulis NaruSaku XDDDDDDD.

Saya tahu, fic ini gaje sekali. Yah, saya memang tidak pandai membuat fic bertemakan fluff (poor me ;_;). Maaf kalau kakak Ran dan readers kecewa dengan fic nya ;_;. Apalagi judulnya, rasanya gak nyambung banget ma isinya. Habisnya, saya gak tau judul apa yang tepat karena fic ini plotless ;_;

Well, sekian bacotan dari saya. Terimakasih sudah membaca minna :'DDDD.

Mind to review or concrit?

.

**Nattually off**


End file.
